


Rest Stop

by LdyBastet



Category: Nemuri Kyôshirô | Sleepy Eyes of Death (by Shibata Renzaburô)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Nemuri Kyôshirô rests at an inn during one of his travels.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Double Drabbles: 200-word stories





	Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _period_.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Nemuri Kyôshirô was created by Shibata Renzaburô, and I'm just playing with the character for fun.

The cup was chipped, Kyôshirô noticed. Perhaps damaged by the previous costumer who'd drank from it, perhaps from longer ago. The cup refused to tell him, and Kyôshirô lifted it to his lips. The sake tasted the same either way, and at least the cup was clean. 

The inn was run-down, but hints of its former glory days lingered - built by good craftsmen, good timber, and while the cushions were worn, the fabric was of good quality. It had fallen on hard times, with a gang of ronin terrorising the area and the road was much less traveled now.

Would there be peace again? Kyôshirô didn't think so. Not with politicians vying for power, merchants manipulating markets, and everywhere someone ready to pay money for someone else to do the dirty work. He wouldn't take that kind of money, not even to buy the sake and women he wanted. But if an honest inn-keeper wanted to give him something in exchange for ridding them of a few rogue ronin that made life miserable for them, that was a different story.

"Inn-keeper! Get another bottle ready, I'm just going out for some exercise... I heard you have a serious rat problem."


End file.
